Spin the Bottle/Transcript
In a space of pure whiteness, the giant blocky title and a certain rose emblem drop from the sky to the ground, where the four miniaturized members of Team RWBY pop out from behind it to smile, wave and adopt poses for the audience while an unseen speaker announces the show as: "RWBY CHIBI"! ---- Opening shot shows Neptune and Weiss sitting in a circle on the floor with Team JNPR in their room. Nora is walking toward everybody, smiling, and holding a bottle in her right hand. Weiss (to Pyrrha): This is so childish. Nora: Hush... Nora drops the bottle into the center of the circle and takes her seat. Jaune spins the bottle. The shot changes to being from the bottle's perspective as it points to everyone in the circle, slowing down. For a moment, it looks like it will stop on Pyrrha. Pyrrha gasps in delight. The bottle keeps moving and Pyrrha drops her hands and turns her head away sadly. The bottle seems like it's going to stop on Weiss. Weiss gasps. Jaune gets excited. The bottle keeps going, and Weiss breathes a sigh of relief. It stops decidedly on Ren, who blinks. Jaune loses his smile. Jaune: Huh? Jaune turns to look at Ren. Everyone but Ren blinks a couple times before all remaining heads turn toward him slowly. Ren slowly lifts his gaze from the bottle and turns toward Jaune. He takes out a breath freshener and sprays it into his mouth. ---- Blake enters Team RWBY's room, opening the door with a bang. She looks right; she looks left; she looks straight ahead. She gasps and looks up. In her mind, she pictures Zwei jumping out of a barrel at her and biting her arm. Blake closes her eyes and shakes the thought away with a groan. She crawls on the floor, checking under Weiss' bed. She jump up and checks Ruby's bed. Her legs flail and she falls backward, but lands on all fours. At one of the desks she checks inside the lamp. The lights hurt her eyes and she rears back, waiting for them to readjust. She opens a book upside down and checks the pages. Nothing. Blake sighs with relief before walking away with the book. Next shot is of her on her bed, happily fluffing her pillow. She rests her head on it and smiles happily, letting out a small ''hmm of satisfaction.'' Zwei whimpers and gives a small bark. Blake gasps and raises her head, opening her eyes. Zoom out to reveal that the pillow is actually Zwei. Zwei barks twice. Blake moans and her eyes go swirly. Zwei winks at the camera. ---- Exterior shot of Yang, Blake, and Ruby standing in the courtyard. Ruby: So is this the place for the work out thingy? Nora lands on the ground next to them. Nora: You bet your love handles it is! Yang: Hey! I don't have... Nora: Listen up, ladies! You need to get your acts together! No more video games. (Nora snatches Yang's Scroll.) Yang: Huh? Nora: No more reading. (Nora snatches Blake's book.) Blake: Huh? Nora: No more cookies! (Nora snatches Ruby's cookie.) Ruby gasps, then whimpers dejectedly. Nora (throwing their things to the side): We gotta toughen you up! You think you're gonna go out there and save the world without thunder thighs?! Blake: Wait... I thought that "thunder thighs" was a derogatory term... Nora squats and then stomps her left leg, causing a crackle of thunder. Yang, Blake, and Ruby all jump and go wide-eyed. Nora: You tell me! Ruby: Uh... Nora (doing push-ups with Blake): 365 366 367 Ahh!... Blake collapses. Nora (doing sit-ups with Ruby): Good bye jelly belly, hello six pack! Ruby collapses. Nora (doing jumping jacks with Yang): Keep up, Creampuff! Nora (doing punches with all three, who are struggling with the effort): Come on, my granny punches harder! Ruby collapses. Nora: Seriously, she is scary strong. Yang, Ruby, and Blake are all in a pile, completely spent. Nora (sliding over to them on just her head, her fingers and legs in an upside down meditation pose): And... we're done... with the warm up! (Nora flips onto her feet.) Now let's start the real work out! (Nora takes out Magnhild.) Bench this, 765 reps! Nora throws Magnhild at Ruby. It hits her in the face and knocks her off the pile and off-screen. Yang: She's not human... Jaune (off-screen): You're telling me! Quick pan shot to reveal Pyrrha with her right arm in a sling, Ren with his neck and left arm bandaged, and Jaune on a stool with his whole body in medical bandages. Jaune: Try living with her... Nora (off-screen): Did I say you could stop?! Category:Transcripts